An energy harvesting system converts and transfers energy from the environment and/or collects and stores the energy in the form of, for example, electrical energy. However, with different energy sources, there could be different availability and also different output voltage, current, and/or power from each source. Therefore, new methods, apparatus, and circuits for an energy harvesting system are desired to solve the above issue.